decision dolorosa
by hirstx
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer drama, aunque no lo pareza que lo sea un drama, pero bueno...Este ONESHOT trata de Sakura, que elige una decision muy dolorosa pra librarse du sus sufrimientos pero tambien de su autentico amor.


Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo las noticias, sobre maltratos a generos femeninos, en particular, mujeres. No me gsutan nada las personas que maltratan! Espero que este fic os trasmita algo. No soy buena en este tipo de fics (drama) aunque no lo parezca, lo es.

Bueno, y sin mas os dejo con el fic (ah! Intentare seguir las historias pendientes que tengo, que no me las he olvidao, jeje)

Quiero aclar una cosita y ya empezamos con el fic. Este tipo de letra: _Review_ (son los momentos vividos por el o la protagonista de mi fic, ok?)

* * *

Estoy en nuestra habitación, estoy cansada y agotada. Pienso en una decisión difícil de cumplir para mi.

_Eres un monstruo_

Quizás, fui yo la que me equivoque al casarme contigo, la que cometió el error.

_No me toques_

Si, como siempre. Yo nunca hago bien las cosas. Estoy loca, no debí casarme contigo, no debí haberme acercado a ti, no debí haberme…enamorado.

_Suéltame_

¿Qué es lo que me impulso ha hacer esto? Yo, estaba tan cegada por ti y por mis propios sentimientos que nos involucraban a esta locura, que no me di cuenta de cuando te convertiste en esto, en un monstruo cruel y depravado, que me utilizas a tus antojos. Solo soy un objeto mas en tu colección.

_Te odio_

No mas, ya no mas. Me miro en el espejo y veo mt propio cuerpo maltratado por el. Tengo morados en los brazos y piernas , tengo el labio partido, al igual que mi corazón.

_¿Cómo has podido?_

(Sonrio melancólicamente) ¿Dónde has ido a parar con esta locura¿Cómo se puede ser tan despreciable? Me miro un rato mas, y veo el reflejo de mi marido durmiendo plácidamente, como si se arrepintiera. Siempre con un ramo de flores para que le perdone, es patético. Y pensar que algún día me podría amar… que equivocada estas Sakura Uchiha.

_Déjame_

Eres cruel, Sasuke Uchiha, nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Nunca. No se como sigo aquí. Me dominas. Crees que soy solo tuya, porque soy tu esposa y me fuerzas a tener relaciones contigo.

_Yo no.._

Al principio eras tan dulce y cariñoso que podía estar, convivir, creer en ti. Que me protegerías, pero el único que me lastimas eres tu. Antes eras tierno, me tratabas con dulzura. Eso es un maldito y jodido sueño que se esfumo. Me acerco a la cama y acaricio tu cabello azabache.

_¿Es para mi? Que ilusión!_

Me caen gruesas lagrimas por el rostro. Recuerdo el día que acabe en el hospital por culpa de una de tus…locuras.

_Es precioso_

No quiero irme de tu lado, pero me obligas. No puedo aguantar mas. No puedo, no puedo…

_Si quiero_

Separo mi mano de tu cabello y acaricio levemente tu mejilla para luego darte un beso en los labios. Un ultimo beso. Cojo mis maletas rosadas y me dirijo a la puerta de salida, aun llorando.

_¿Lo has hecho por mi?_

Lloro con mas fuerza. Ahogo un sollozo, y, no me queda otra que salir de casa, de nuestra casa. Cierro la puerta con cuidado para no despertarte y me respaldo en ella. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me repito mentalmente: No soy yo la que lloro, no soy yo la que lloro, no soy…

Solo me queda el recuerdo, el triste recuerdo de que alguna vez fuimos felices.

_¿Me has echado de menos?_

Se perfectamente la reacción que vas a tener cuando veos y te enteres por Naruto, que yo, me e ido de tu maldita vida, y que nunca voy a volver junto a ti. Primero chillaras mi nombre con furia, luego darás un golpe potente a mi mesita de noche y luego saldrás por la misma puerta con la que yo abandono tu vida, empezaras a buscarme desesperadamente hasta que caigas en la bebida estés hecho una porquería, te deprimirás y odiaras lo poco que sientes en tu interior hasta aferrarte en ti mismo, pero tu sabes una cosa que será lo que te aliviara poco tu maldita furia…

_Me siento tan bien junto a ti, los dos juntos…._

Sales tu ganando, lo sabes. Porque mi corazón, te lo llevas contigo. Dirijo mi mirada a mi vientre , lo miro con ternura y lo acaricio levemente. El no lo sabe. Me digo a mi misma mientras las lagrimas seguían bajando por mi rostro y me repito de nuevo: No soy yo la que lloro, no soy yo la que lloro, no soy… Adiós para siempre.

_Te quiero_


End file.
